


Prison Break

by DirtyComputer



Series: Break Series [1]
Category: Marvel, Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Creampie, Dark, Dubcon Kissing, F/M, Groping, Handcuffs, Older Man/Younger Woman, Prison, Sexual Assault, Spanking, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyComputer/pseuds/DirtyComputer
Summary: Ms Marvel is subjected to a uniquely cruel form of community service after breaking one of Jersey City's new laws against teenage heroes. Part of Noncon November.
Relationships: Kamala Khan/oc
Series: Break Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009545
Kudos: 10





	Prison Break

Kamala was tossed into the cell with a firm shove, stumbling and collapsing onto the stone floor. Quickly, she scrambled to her feet, meeting the bar doors in time for them to slam shut. “Wait. This has to be some kind of misunderstanding!” She yelped. “I’m supposed to be in a woman’s prison. It’s not safe for me here!”

The guards responsible simply smirked, pulling her hands through the bars and cuffing them in a move that made Kamala’s heart sink. “We’re trying something new out for all the brats out there like you who can’t follow orders. This’ll be a win-win for us.”

Kamala didn’t stick around long after any of the criminals she brought in were arrested, but she was pretty sure this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. The country had recently placed a hard ban on teenaged vigilantes. One which Kamala had been intended to ignore with all she had. She firmly disagreed, and was determined to prove to the public what young superheroes could offer as she had time and again in Jersey City. 

It was a gesture she was sure would draw some ire, but she didn’t expect to be tazed and arrested so quickly and aggressively. She wasn’t even aware that the city had power suppressing collars until one was clamped around her neck. .

He raised the hem of her iconic blue shirt, exposing the way the tight red leggings clung to the ass. He let out a low groan before giving her rear a firm slap and a tight squeeze. 

Try as she might, there was no escaping the grip the other prisoner had her in, not without her powers. She was fully at his mercy. He explored her tight body with her hands, muttering. “Maybe you’re a damn Mrs.” He muttered to himself. “You’re too young to be walking around with all of this ass.” 

Kamala tried to yell, his, or curse him, or do anything, but he must have anticipated it. He claimed her mouth with another violating, world shattering kiss. All she could do was let out another pathetic grunt in protest as the prisoner spitefully took the opportunity to suck on her tongue for good luck.

The prisoner interrupted this romantic gesture to turn her around and slam her back against the bars. “All fucking mine.” He grunted, patience wearing thin as Kamala’s leggings were peeled off her dark skin. 

Her red tights implied a shapely rear, and as the dark fleshed was exposed itself she didn’t disappoint. He shimmied it down past her cute little rear, letting it pool underneath her legs before giving the bare skin a firm squeeze. Kamala let out a frazzled moan at the contact. Not even the boys she liked got this intimate with her. A criminal she had put away so easily that she couldn’t recognize his face was slowly but surely claiming every part of her body. The way his fingers snaked around to her front and dug into her panties showed that he didn’t plan to leave any stone unturned either. A thought that sent a chill down her spine.

She’d tried and tried again to get her powers to kick into gear but the collar on her neck would light up in response, buzzing lightly as it worked it’s magic.. All she’d have to show for herself is her thin muscles flexing as the inmate carried on, face buried in her neck as he suckled onto the bare skin hard enough to leave marks. Try as she might to ignore the bastard and let it all wash over her, the growing bulge in the inmate’s pants made the intent of the encounter clear. 

“Pervert.” She hissed. “This is why you deserved to be locked up. I’d do it again and again if I could, you stupid-”

Suddenly, five digits joined the collar around her neck. The whisper put his chin onto her shoulder, leaning so close to her her lips brushed against her earlobe. 

“Your little heroics got me locked in this shithole for 15 years, just for trying to make a little extra pocket change. You’ll be lucky if I don’t split your little ass in two.”

Kamala gulped just before she was slammed against the bars again, neck released as the inmate continued groping her even more aggressively than before. A hand snapped up her top to grope her breasts, relishing the feeling of her soft skin as he squeezed the flesh through her bra. The other resumed the assault on her snatch, digging deeper to rub her bare pussy. Kamala wiggled and thrived against the assault, but that only had her bumping up against the inmate’s throbbing erection and sending such addicting shockwaves down his spine that he only squeezed harder and pushed deeper. A feedback loop that would only end when he inevitably decided to escalate things. 

Until then, his groping and grinding would become more aggressive. Kamala’s knees buckled as his determined digits invaded her folds, sending strange sensations through her that she had no idea how to confront. He rubbed away at her clit with one hand and ran a thumb over her nipple with the other, experience clear as Kamala felt a familiar heat bubble up in her core. That alone was regrettable, but the wave of pleasure that washed over her when he stuck a full digit in her was just shameful. 

“Shit,” he finally spoke, pulling away from her for a few frustrating seconds. “You’re gonna make me bust in my boxers. You’re a sexy little thing. Shame about your mouth.” He chided to the sounds of his jumpsuit being unzipped. 

Kamala was too frazzled to respond, mind scrambled from the fingering. She barely registered him sticking his thumbs into her panties and pulled the elastic, sliding them past her rear in one smooth motion. 

“Wait..” She muttered weakly. She gave her legs a feeble spread to try to slow the process, but the goon just grabbed a handful of them and jerked backwards, snatching them off at her thigh. Like clockwork, her squishy brown thighs squeezed together in a desperate attempt to reserve her modesty. Everything in her mind was telling her to just spread out and let him have her, but some part of her dignity didn’t want to have her back blown out by such a terrible man.

He fished his throbbing cock out of his pants. He pressed the rod against her right cheek, relishing the way she shook at it’s length. “You’re about to start making it up to me, baby.” He whispered one final warning into ear. One last feeble attempt at resistance eeked out as she feebly attempted to get her hips away from him. He snapped his hands around them, pausing just long enough to line himself up before thrusting inside of her. 

Kamala’s whole body shook as she let out her sharpest yell yet. She was tight, but her soaking passage made it an easy fit. The inmate let out a heavy groan, stopping to take in the feeling of a woman wrapped around him for the first time in years. “Guess you didn’t hate this as much as you thought you would, huh? Nasty little brat.”

Kamala could hardly respond. She wasn’t given time before his hands snaked into her uniform again and tightened around her waist. His hips started to gyrate, pushing a little more into her with each thrust. She felt way past full, instinctively trying to stretch out to match his size but only getting the collar’s gentle buzz in response. Her core muscles were being stretched and strained beyond what she thought was possible with each inch of cock. Her face scrunched up as she pressed against the bars, tongue and drool slipping out of her mouth as she rode out the newfound mix of pain and pleasure. 

The inmate felt Kamala cling tighter with every inch, relishing the feeling of her writhing against his cock as he broke her down nice and slow. Tight, raw pussy had just been dropped into his lap in prison, and he would be damned if he didn’t milk it for all it was worth. Her toned waist twisted in his grasp. Her pussy audiably wet and only getting wetter by the second. Her high pitched moans echoing throughout the whole cell block and letting every shrimp-dicked loser in here know who made Ms. Marvel scream. He could tell by the changing texture of her tone and the mess she was making on the prison floors that she would come around quickly. Every dumb little slut like her wanted the same thing. It’s just a matter of breaking them down first. 

Kamala swore with every new inch of cockmeat that there couldn’t be more of him, and every new thrust revealed her to be wrong. Being totally filled came with it’s own whine-worthy sensation but it also felt a little relieving for his balls to finally slap against her skin. He’d stopped, running his hand along the goosebumps forming on her skin. He gave her neck one more long kiss before thrusting into her with an animalistic grunt. Kamala squeaked, the scales on the sensation sliding away from an ache and toward something more sinister. The inmate felt the paradigm shift, following up with another thrust deep into the teen’s leaking pussy. And another. Another. Another. Her moans grew less sharp and more drawn out. Her soaking wet pussy made the most delightful little noises as he dug into it. Music to his ears as he watched her ass ripple with every slap of their skin. She tightened harder and hard around him, sending mind blowing shockwaves of pleasure through him that only encouraged him to go harder. 

“Who’s your daddy you little bitch?” The inmate grunted out between relentless thrusting. Kamala just barely heard him, brain too scrambled for a respond. She was brought back into focus when he took a fistfull of her dark brown hair and yanked sharply back. She yelped, choking out a high pitched “You are!” and clinging even tighter to him in response. 

“That’s what I fucking like.” The inmate groaned, yanking her hair again and practically exploding then and their at the way she seized against him. There was no more restraint now as he stretched the spunky little teen out, shoving her against the cold bars for leverage and hammering her pussy with all he had. 

“Bet you regret bringing me in now, don’t you, bitch?” He questioned again. “Should have just bent over and let me take you right there. Now we gotta make up for lost time.” his babbling mixing in with a steady set of groans and moans from Kamala. She couldn’t even do anything but nod at this point, letting her cries of pleasure speak for themselves. 

He gripped her chin, turning and getting his first good look at her face in a minute. Her mask was soaked with tears and spittle tripped from her soft little lip. He claimed them one last time, groaning with satisfaction at the way Kamala easily opened her mouth in compliance. 

He squeezed her tightly, letting her moan into his mouth as she made another mess of the cold hard floors. The way she tightened around the inmate did him in as he bottomed out inside her, dumping a fat load of spunk with an aggressive grunt. Months of backed up sexual frustration filled Kamala in seconds. It spilled out of her, coating the tights and torn fabric beneath her feet.

Kamala was stirred out of her afterglow ridden stupor by another firm slap on her ass. “Couldn’t ask for a better cell mate!” The inmate laughed, letting her body slump against the bars as he walked back to take his place on the bed. Kamala slowly fell to her knees, sore and stuffed full with cum. 

She’d resigned herself to her fate as this man’s plaything before the guards returned, uncuffing her from the bar long enough to open the cell and pull her to her feet. She was promptly cuffed again and ushered into the hallway. 

“Wait, where’s she going?” The inmate called out. 

“You’ll see her again if you keep up the good work.” The guard called out before promptly slamming the cell shut. 

Kamala gave the guard a confused stare, letting out a dazed “Huh?” 

The guard smiled. “You’re our incentive for good behavior. Give these knuckleheads a little stress relief and you’ll be surprised at how well their conduct improves.”

The other guard shook his head, pushing her along. “Let’s just hurry and get her cleaned up. She’s got a packed schedule today.”

“Think they’ll let us get a piece of her?” The first guard asked brazenly. It was as if she wasn’t there.

The second guard took a look over his shoulder, past Kamala. “Who’s gonna know if we get a quick fuck out of her? Long as we don’t leave any scratches.

Kamala could practically feel her heart stop. Prisoners and guards alike were going to be given free reign on her body. A strange sickness formed in the pit of her stomach as she was lead down the hall like a lost puppy. A mix of disgust and anticipation that she couldn’t quite place in either camp.

Her eyes cast downward, letting the men lead her to her next lay. It was best not to think about it too much. She was here now, and she would be here until her community service was complete. May as well make the most of it.


End file.
